mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Sweetie Drops/Gallery
Season one Sweetie Drops ID S1E01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Twilight get big hug S1E2.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Sweetie Drops asking for the ticket S1E03.png|The Ticket Master Sweetie Drops running from the bunnies S1E04.png|Applebuck Season Rainbow Dash talks to Gilda about the pranks S1E05.png|Griffon the Brush Off Twilight zooms past Lyra S1E6.png|Boast Busters Sweetie Drops and Lyra hanging out by the bridge S1E07.png|Dragonshy Sweetie Drops and Derpy clearing branches S01E08.png|Look Before You Sleep Pony clones including four Trixies S01E09.png|Bridle Gossip Sweetie Drops looks holds a parasprite in her hoof S1E10.png|Swarm of the Century Ponies filled with joy S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Sweetie Drops carrying apples S1E12.png|Call of the Cutie Twilight in 5th S1E13.png|Fall Weather Friends Ponies looking all shocked at Raritys redesigned dresses.png|Suited For Success Sweetie Drops in Rarity's boutique S1E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color Sweetie Drops wearing a cowboy hat S1E21.png|Over a Barrel Ponies watch Princess Celestia leave the party S1E22.png|A Bird in the Hoof The crowd watching the Summer Sun Celebration S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Season two Pony clones including three Trixies S2E01.png|The Return of Harmony Part 1 Victory ceremony background ponies S2E02.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 Sweetie Drops along with other ponies fall in love with Smarty Pants S1E03.png|Lesson Zero Sister Crowd S2E5.png|Sisterhooves Social Pie for you too S2E06.png|The Cutie Pox Group Cheering S2E08.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well Twilight's awkward dance S2E9.png|Sweet and Elite Derpy in well S2E10.png|Secret of My Excess CMC gasping in crowd S2E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve Long line S2E12.png|Family Appreciation Day Sweetie Drops and Golden Harvest cheering S2E14.png|The Last Roundup Sweetie Drops and Lyra Heartstrings excited S2E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Sweetie Drops screaming because she is starving S2E17.png|Hearts and Hooves Day Pinkie Pie's song pony crowd 1 S2E18.png|A Friend in Deed Ponies intimidated by Iron Will S2E19.png|Putting Your Hoof Down Cerberus gnawing on roof S2E20.png|It's About Time Twilight that you! S2E22.png|Hurricane Fluttershy Sweetie Drops gets a paper S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Ponies shocked by Celestia's defeat S2E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three Ponies walking through Canterlot S03E01.png|The Crystal Empire - Part 1 Angry crowd of ponies S3E03.png|Too Many Pinkie Pies CMC running at the parade S3E04.png|One Bad Apple Background ponies covering their ears S3E05.png|Magic Duel Sweetie Drops looking at Scootaloo S3E6.png|Sleepless in Ponyville Start of Raise This Barn S3E8.png|Apple Family Reunion Lemon Hearts, Sweetie Drops, and Sassaflash smiling S03E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure Season four Crowd of cheering ponies S4E05.png|Flight to the Finish Ponies at the Rainbow Falls train station S4E10.png|Rainbow Falls Discord sneezing onto a house S4E11.png|Three's A Crowd Sweetie Drops and Lyra Heartstrings as fillies S4E12.png|Pinkie Pride Trenderhoof pointing towards Sweetie Drops and a foal S4E13.png|Simple Ways Crowd cheering S4E14.png|Filli Vanilli Breezies fluttering over Ponyville S4E16.png|It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Ponies clapping S4E19.png|For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Flim and Flam selling their tonic S4E20.png|Leap of Faith Fluttershy looks down at Rainbow Dash S4E22.png|Trade Ya! Crowd shocked at Spike's singing 2 S4E24.png|Equestria Games Tirek draining everypony in the auditorium S4E25.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Discord accepted by ponies S4E26.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Ponyville establishing shot EG2.png Derpy flying past the camera EG2.png Season five Twilight and Spike in Quills and Sofas store S5E3.png|Castle Sweet Castle Ponyville in destructive chaos S5E4.png|Bloom & Gloom Wide shot of the Running of the Leaves S05E05.png|Tanks for the Memories Ponies at the Appleloosa rodeo S5E6.png|Appleoosa's Most Wanted Sweetie Drops eyes close-up S5E9.png|Slice of Life Sweetie Drops, Ponet, and Twinkleshine watching the polo game S5E10.png|Princess Spike Sweetie Drops putting flower on Lyra's head S5E11.png|Party Pooped Lyra and Sweetie Drops merged together S5E13.png|Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Crowd in shock first half S5E17.png|Brotherhooves Social Filthy and Spoiled mingling in the statue square S5E18.png|Crusaders of the Lost Mark Pinkie with Groucho Marx glasses S5E19.png|The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows Twilight and Spike walking around town S5E22.png|What About Discord? Lyra and Sweetie Drops shocked S5E24.png|The Mane Attraction Zecora and ponies run S5E26.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Season six Audience of ponies S6E4.png|On Your Marks Lyra and Sweetie Drops flying a kite S6E6.png|No Second Prances Ponies looking to the sky S6E7.png|Newbie Dash Pipsqueak hugs the duck doll S06E08.png|A Hearth's Warming Tail Long line for the steam room S6E10.png|Applejack's "Day" Off Pinkie Pie and Applejack walking through Ponyville S6E11.png|Flutter Brutter Derby racers start to assemble at starting line S6E14.png|The Cart Before the Ponies Rainbow Dash flying to Sugarcube Corner S6E15.png|28 Pranks Later Rainbow Dash "that's crazy talk!" S6E18.png|Buckball Season Ponyville ponies holding up Gabby S6E19.png|The Fault in Our Cutie Marks Starlight Glimmer catches up with Pinkie S6E25.png|To Where and Back Again - Part 1 Season seven Twilight watches Starlight from across the room S7E1.png|Celestial Advice Ponies admiring art in the Ponyville Cafe S7E3.png|A Flurry of Emotions Lyra and Sweetie Drops walking together S7E4.png|Rock Solid Friendship Ponies gather at the Wonderbolts Showcase S7E7.png|Parental Glideance Pinkie strumming a guitar outside Sugarcube Corner S7E9.png|Honest Apple Apple Bloom squeezes to front of the crowd S7E13.png|The Perfect Pear Ponies startled by Twilight's loud voice S7E14.png|Fame and Misfortune Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops look at each other S7E15.png|Triple Threat Sweetie Drops looking very distressed S7E19.png|It Isn't the Mane Thing About You Pinkie Pie giving a crazed smile S7E23.png|Secrets and Pies Lyra and Sweetie Drops getting off the train S7E24.png|Uncommon Bond Exterior shot of the Castle of Friendship S7E25.png|Shadow Play - Part 1 My Little Pony The Movie Ponies mingle in the Canterlot plaza MLPTM.png Spike running with armfuls of scrolls MLPTM.png Twilight surprised by Songbird's arrival MLPTM.png Twilight grinning nervously at Songbird MLPTM.png Season eight The Maud Couple Pinkie Pie laughing hysterically S8E3.png Pinkie Pie "it's funny 'cause it's true!" S8E3.png Pinkie grinning at Maud from the audience S8E3.png Steam Roller standing in Ponyville S8E3.png Pinkie pops out of Steam Roller's hard hat S8E3.png Maud Pie's birthday party S8E3.png Ponies eating treats at the birthday party S8E3.png Ponies surprise cardboard cutout of Maud S8E3.png Bird's-eye view of Maud Pie's birthday party S8E3.png Grannies Gone Wild Lyra and Bon Bon taking a booth picture S8E5.png Rainbow Dash photobombs Lyra and Bon Bon S8E5.png Booth pictures of Rainbow, Lyra, and Bon Bon S8E5.png Jack Pot points to the theater entrance S8E5.png Big Bucks and Jack Pot's magic show S8E5.png Grannies watching Big Bucks and Jack Pot S8E5.png Big Bucks and Jack Pot begin their grand finale S8E5.png Gold Horseshoe Gals walk to the stage S8E5.png Rainbow Dash tells grannies to come back S8E5.png Rainbow Dash cut off by Big Stallion S8E5.png Gold Horseshoe Gals taking the stage S8E5.png Audience ponies gasping in shock S8E5.png Gold Horseshoe Gals drenched on stage S8E5.png Audience ponies in even more shock S8E5.png Big Bucks and Jack Pot leave the stage S8E5.png Curtains close on the magic show S8E5.png Rainbow and grannies boarding the rollercoaster S8E5.png Surf and/or Turf Ponies at the Ponyville train station S8E6.png Ponies about to board the Friendship Express S8E6.png Twilight, CMC, and ponies board the train S8E6.png The Parent Map Exterior view of Castle of Friendship S8E8.png Non-Compete Clause Rainbow flying into the school courtyard S8E9.png The Break Up Break Down Lyra and Bon Bon exchange Hearts and Hooves presents S8E10.png Lyra Heartstrings and Bon Bon hugging S8E10.png Marks for Effort Photos of Mrs. Cake, Big Mac, and Bon Bon S8E12.png Cozy Glow "I don't know anything about them" S8E12.png Cozy Glow "it's so hard to talk to ponies" S8E12.png Cozy Glow looking adorably sad S8E12.png Bon Bon approaches the flower stand S8E12.png Scootaloo and Cozy Glow hide from Bon Bon S8E12.png Bon Bon hears something behind her S8E12.png Bon Bon buying a cactus from Rose S8E12.png Cactus pricks Bon Bon's cheek as she walks S8E12.png Bon Bon rubbing her sore cheek S8E12.png Cozy Glow approaches Bon Bon S8E12.png Bon Bon "that's so thoughtful" S8E12.png Bon Bon walks away with helmeted cactus S8E12.png The End in Friend Starlight, Dash, and Rarity at Ponyville Cafe S8E17.png Starlight trying to get her friends to make up S8E17.png Other cafe patrons gasp at Rarity and Dash S8E17.png Rainbow "I'm only hanging out with ponies" S8E17.png Other cafe patrons gasping again S8E17.png Starlight appears between Rarity and Dash S8E17.png Yakity-Sax Ponies watching the Wonderbolts Derby S8E18.png Wonderbolts fly over the cheering crowd S8E18.png Main ponies sulking outside Town Hall S8E18.png Ponies at Pinkie Pie's appreciation party S8E18.png Road to Friendship Ponies watching Trixie's magic show S8E19.png Starlight Glimmer addressing the crowd S8E19.png Audience ponies gasping with worry S8E19.png Trixie appears away from the stage S8E19.png Ponies in awe of Trixie's escape S8E19.png Starlight Glimmer "but if you're there" S8E19.png Starlight Glimmer "who's in here?" S8E19.png Trixie's stage is engulfed in smoke S8E19.png Ponies cheer for Starlight and Trixie S8E19.png The Washouts Scootaloo and the Rainbow Dash Fan Club S8E20.png Rainbow Dash Fan Club members excited S8E20.png Rainbow Dash Fan Club members confused S8E20.png Scootaloo quickly dismissing the members S8E20.png Applejack pointing at available seats S8E20.png Rainbow puts Scootaloo down on bleachers S8E20.png Rainbow Dash "total Wonderbolts ripoff!" S8E20.png Rainbow "invented sitting on bleachers!" S8E20.png Rainbow grabs popcorn and cotton candy S8E20.png Scootaloo gets high hoof from Rolling Thunder S8E20.png Washouts flying around the stadium S8E20.png Lightning Dust soars over the audience S8E20.png Audience ponies gasp in shock and terror S8E20.png Main ponies and Scootaloo cheer for Lightning S8E20.png Rainbow Dash "that was insane!" S8E20.png Rainbow Dash cheers for the Washouts S8E20.png Scootaloo "I told you!" S8E20.png Rainbow Dash nonchalantly impressed S8E20.png Stadium after the Washouts' show S8E20.png Line of twenty-two burning wagons S8E20.png Scootaloo Fan Club members cheering S8E20.png My Little Pony Best Gift Ever Ponies singing in the middle of town MLPBGE.png Ponies singing One More Day together MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie appears through crown of ponies MLPBGE.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops at Hearth's Warming MLPBGE.png Elf pony appears being chased by raccoon MLPBGE.png Ponies singing together in Ponyville square MLPBGE.png Rarity gets caught in Twilight's list MLPBGE.png Line of ponies out of post office door MLPBGE.png Spike shouting in the middle of town MLPBGE.png Ponies go about their business around Spike MLPBGE.png Season nine The Beginning of the End - Part 2 Sombrafied ponies walking through Ponyville S9E2.png Sombra leads the army as cloud of smoke S9E2.png King Sombra and his hypnotized army S9E2.png Sombra and army approach Canterlot gates S9E2.png Royal guard sees Sombra's army approach S9E2.png Sombrafied Big Mac stampedes the gates S9E2.png Sombra begins his siege on Canterlot S9E2.png Sombrafied ponies charging with a net S9E2.png Rarity catches Sombrafied ponies in net S9E2.png Pinkie and AJ tie up Sombrafied ponies S9E2.png Rarity, Pinkie, and AJ see ponies flying overhead S9E2.png Twilight about to teleport away with her friends S9E2.png Sparkle's Seven Apple Chord plays for a huge audience S9E4.png Audience ponies cheer for Apple Chord S9E4.png Common Ground Buckball fans cheering in the stands S9E6.png Cherry Berry playing buckball with a pot S9E6.png Sweetie Drops fitted with a drinking hat S9E6.png Sweetie Drops with buckball merchandise S9E6.png Caramel and Sweetie Drops clang mugs together S9E6.png Side exterior view of buckball stadium S9E6.png Buckball fans cheer for Team Ponyville S9E6.png Ponies cheering for the two buckball teams S9E6.png She's All Yak Rarity and Yona on pony puzzle picture S9E7.png Between Dark and Dawn Ponies gather around new river bridge S9E13.png Angel shrugging at Fluttershy S9E13.png Fluttershy reluctantly claps for princesses S9E13.png 2, 4, 6, Greaaat Wide view of Magic-Friendship buckball game S9E15.png Smolder flying high over the field S9E15.png Smolder covers the crowd with smoke S9E15.png Smolder breathes a big fireball S9E15.png Entire stadium cheers for School of Magic S9E15.png A Trivial Pursuit Everypony listening to Granny Smith S9E16.png Everyone in the restaurant groaning S9E16.png Granny Smith asks for a scorekeeper S9E16.png Spike volunteers to be scorekeeper S9E16.png Everypony cheering for Trivia Trot S9E16.png First round of Trivia Trot begins S9E16.png Ponies having refreshments during break S9E16.png Spike announcing "one minute left" S9E16.png Spike picked up in Twilight's telekinesis S9E16.png Pinkie holding a large plate of food S9E16.png Pinkie scarfing food into her mouth S9E16.png Pinkie Pie grins with a full stomach S9E16.png Second round of Trivia Trot begins S9E16.png Everypony thinking about the answer S9E16.png Spectator ponies looking confused S9E16.png Granny begins 'Sticks and Stones' category S9E16.png Pinkie Pie calling out to Maud S9E16.png Spectator ponies mutter to themselves S9E16.png Granny begins the 'Ancient Legends' category S9E16.png Mudbriar "that answer is incomplete" S9E16.png Mudbriar "Lord Tirek and Scorpan" S9E16.png The Summer Sun Setback Canterlot Castle courtyard before sunrise S9E17.png Celestia and Luna join Twilight on stage S9E17.png Ponies wide-eyed in shock and worry S9E17.png Twilight addressing right side of the crowd S9E17.png Twilight addressing the entire crowd S9E17.png Ponies cheering for the Two Sisters S9E17.png She Talks to Angel Fluttershy walking into Ponyville S9E18.png Lyra and Bon Bon having a picnic S9E18.png Everypony staring at Angel-Fluttershy S9E18.png Dragon Dropped Rarity looking at Spike and Gabby hanging out at Ponyville Cafe S9E19.png Spike, Gabby, Lyra, and Bon Bon having milkshakes S9E19.png A Horse Shoe-In Ponies listen to DJ Pon-3 and Octavia S9E20.png Ponies blown away by magical sound S9E20.png Ponies cheer for DJ Pon-3 and Octavia S9E20.png Growing Up is Hard to Do Cutie Mark Crusaders arrive to the County Fair S9E22.png Crusaders about to get on the Ferris wheel S9E22.png Ferris wheel pony refusing entry to Spur S9E22.png The Big Mac Question Ponies being terrorized by living apples S9E23.png Noteworthy being chased by living apple S9E23.png Lyra and Bon Bon propose in the background S9E23.png The Ending of the End - Part 2 Bird's-eye view of Ponyville S9E25.png Earth ponies gathered outside Town Hall S9E25.png Winter Lotus "give us one good reason" S9E25.png Earth ponies yelling at Mayor Mare S9E25.png Main ponies and Spike enter Ponyville S9E25.png Winter Lotus "we don't have unicorn magic" S9E25.png Winter Lotus "like those cowardly Pegasi!" S9E25.png Rainbow Dash gets in Winter Lotus' face S9E25.png Shadow cast over Rainbow and Earth ponies S9E25.png Fluttershy addressing the Earth ponies S9E25.png Earth mare "you better fix this!" S9E25.png Earth ponies continue to complain S9E25.png Sandbar addressing the Earth ponies S9E25.png Berryshine "if we all sing a couple songs" S9E25.png Sandbar "it's not just singing" S9E25.png The Last Problem Derpy, Lyra, Bon Bon, and villains in newspaper S9E26.png Applejack toasting a glass to Twilight S9E26.png Applejack notices her glass is empty S9E26.png Waiter pony pouring applesauce for AJ S9E26.png Applejack with applesauce in her glass S9E26.png Applejack looks leery at Big McIntosh S9E26.png Audience ponies looking very confused S9E26.png Wide view of Ponyville many moons later S9E26.png Ponies interacting in future Ponyville S9E26.png Older Derpy flies over future Ponyville S9E26.png Fluttershy hopping across a white screen S9E26.png Supporting characters on orange background S9E26.png Animated shorts Triple Pony Dare Ya Ponies in line for Granny's fruitcake BGES1.png Applejack and Dash in a very long line BGES1.png Granny still counting Cheerilee's bits BGES1.png Rainbow speeds to front of the line BGES1.png Ponies annoyed by Dash cutting in line BGES1.png Rainbow and ponies look back at Applejack BGES1.png Applejack "I win" BGES1.png Applejack smirking at Rainbow Dash BGES1.png Rainbow issues a challenge to Applejack BGES1.png Rarity's Biggest Fan Rarity with head sticking out train window MLPS1.png Sundae, Sundae, Sundae Confetti cannons fire at the museum unveiling MLPS5.png Ponies entering the ice cream museum MLPS5.png IDW comics Comic issue 1 Ghost cover back.png Comic issue 4 Hot Topic cover.png Comic issue 4 Hot Topic cover textless.jpg Midtown Variant Issue 5.jpg Comic issue 5 page 3.png Comic issue 9 cover A.jpg Comic issue 10 Hot Topic cover.png Comic issue 10 Hot Topic cover uncolored.jpg My Little Pony Issue 11 New York Comic Con.jpg Comic issue 20 cover RE.jpg Comic issue 20 Phoenix Comics cover.jpg Comic issue 27 page 3.jpg Comic issue 30 page 2.jpg Comic issue 43 cover RI.jpg Comic issue 46 page 3.jpg Comic issue 46 page 5.jpg Comic issue 50 Fried Pie Comics cover.jpg Comic issue 59 page 5.jpg Comic issue 63 page 5.jpg Comic issue 71 pages 2-3.jpg MLP Friends Forever 1 Blank Variant.jpg Friends Forever issue 7 cover RE BronyCon.jpg Friends Forever issue 7 cover RE BronyCon textless.jpg Friends Forever issue 7 cover RE BronyCon verB.jpg Friends Forever issue 7 page 3.jpg Friends Forever issue 9 page 2-3.jpg Friends Forever issue 9 page 4.jpg Friends Forever issue 9 page 5.jpg Friends Forever issue 21 page 2.jpg Friends Forever issue 21 page 4.jpg Friends Forever issue 23 page 2.jpg Friends Forever issue 29 page 2.png My Little Pony: The Movie Prequel'' MLP The Movie Prequel issue 1 cover A.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 3 cover A.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 3 cover A textless.jpg Other My Little Pony Art is Magic! Vol. 2 cover.jpg Comic issue 4 and 5 Midtown combined covers.jpg Micro Series 8 & Issue 11 New York Comic Con Covers Combined.jpg Software My Little Pony (mobile game) Gameloft characters Time Turner, Bon Bon, Lyra.png Placing Bon Bon's house MLP Game.png|Placing Bon Bon's house Bon Bon arriving MLP Game.png|Bon Bon's arrival to the game Bon Bon and her house MLP Game.png|Bon Bon and her house Twilight and Sweetie Drops MLP Game.png|Twilight and Bon Bon Bon bon lv2 ball game.jpg Gameloft Bon Bon character page.png|Bon Bon character page. Racing is Magic RiM Earth pony race Sweetie Drops and Lyra Heartstrings.jpg|At the bakcground with Lyra Heartstrings RiM Unicorn race Sweetie Drops and Lyra Heartstrings.jpg|Again Merchandise MLP Season Five Character poster.png Sweetie Drops translucent minifigure toy.jpg Sweetie Drops Vinyl Figurine Prototype.jpg Aquarius My Little Pony Cast poster.png My Little Pony Acidfree art print.jpg Miscellaneous MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg Sweetie Drops ID S1E01.png|Season 1 Sweetie Drops screaming because she is starving S2E17.png|Season 2 Lemon Hearts, Sweetie Drops, and Sassaflash smiling S03E13.png|Season 3 Sweetie Drops and Lyra Heartstrings as fillies S4E12.png|Season 4 Sweetie Drops eyes close-up S5E9.png|Season 5 Lyra and Sweetie Drops flying a kite S6E6.png|Season 6 Sweetie Drops looking very distressed S7E19.png|Season 7 pt:Sweetie Drops/Galeria